Legacy of the Throne
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: Before Valkorion's death, the Emperor heralded one final son, Aeon. Twin brother, and the better minded, of Vaylin, Aeon watches his older brother Arcann slay their father in the back. Like a coward. Demanding a match in honor of their father, the fight between the brothers results the narrowest of victory to Aeon, who now wields the full power of the Eternal Throne. OC/harem
1. Rise of the new Emperor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars related, all rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilms, Bioware, and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

 **3,637 BBY; Zakuul**

The Immortal Emperor of Zakuul watched from up high in his balcony the training session of his youngest child, his hands folded regally behind his back and his orange eyes watching every stroke of the child's lightsaber strikes. Torrents of golden fire slashed the air with speed inconceivable to those without a connection to the Force, powerful strikes nearly knocking down the Knights of Zakuul to their knees.

Swift kicks, punches, and strikes staggered the gold armored Knights, massive bruises surely formed beneath that armor. The youngest Prince of Zakuul flipped with acrobatic tenacity and fortitude, using a astounding Force Push on the last standing Knight of Zakuul; sending the unfortunate being straight into the wall, large cracks forming in the wake.

The prince twirled his golden lightsaber with relativistic speed, multiple afterimages of the golden-yellow blade surrounding the prince in a makeshift shield, before ceasing his actions. The seventeen year old prince glanced towards his father expectantly, his yellow eyes searching for a sign of approval...

A smile. A tiny smile, but smile nonetheless. That was more than his elder siblings ever received, Thexan came perhaps the closest...

Then there was his twin sister, Vaylin. She was a prodigy in her own right, considering the family he was born in. Speaking of his sister, there she was now-

Aeon smiled sincerely at the sight of Vaylin, who appeared to the side of their father. She was always... troubled, to say the least. He remembered when they were kids that she once crippled a guard for dropping a ball she tossed. Aeon remembered what his mother told him of that day, once he was older, on how their father simply caged her mind instead of addressing the problem. The prince questioned his mother on why his father would do such a thing, but he never received an answer.

But he loved his sister, and she him. Vaylin confided Aeon on numerous subjects during their life; especially in regards to their mother. She hated her, or so she repeated again and again. The youngest prince debated and talked to her about her feelings, eventually revealing to her what their father had done to Vaylin. He honestly expected her to lash out at him or the surrounding area, however she merely hugged him; he took in stride.

Since that day their familial bond grew even stronger than it already was, though Vaylin still favored the Emperor over her mother. Aeon became undecided on the topic, preferring to say nothing in fear of rejection or reprisal. But over the years they trained together and talked and-

A gentle thud of Vaylin's boots brought Aeon's attention to his sister, a smirk appearing on her face at the downed Knights, slowly limping away to the medical ward.

"You went soft on them," Vaylin addressed amusingly. Aeon smiled sheepishly and turned his gaze towards where their father once stood.

"Soft enough," agreed Aeon, and he straightened the creases that formed on his silver-grey robes, fashioned after the latest Zakuul trends plus it looked similar to Thexan's and Arcann's robes. "Didn't want them too broken... or dead. We'd be wasting too much time repeatedly training new recruits."

"Where's the fun of training if you don't break their bones?" countered Vaylin. The prince shook his head playfully and chuckled. She eased her personality over the years, largely due to her bond with her brother. He was always even-tempered, Vaylin observed. She didn't recall a time where he was overly upset over anything, taking everything as it was.

In contrast to her. Perhaps she was internally grateful to her brother for that. He was her anchor, and she was his stars; both parallels that coincided without much hassle. Taking care to not be seen by any of the Knights or anyone, Vaylin embraced her brother gently in a hug and buried her head into his chest. She took comfort in his presence when they were kids, whenever the tiniest thing might've caused her to snap.

His strong heartbeat soothed her, like a swan song. Aeon wrapped his arms around his twin and pulled her closer to him, a bit surprised by her public affections. One of the rarest of times had she pulled something like this.

"You're getting a bit bolder now," teased Aeon. "The Knights and Father just left a few seconds ago."

Vaylin smiled softly. "I wonder what Mother would say about this."

Aeon stifled a laugh at the thought. "Who knows, I'd probably be more concerned about what Arcann and Thexan would do. They might be able to breathe around you now."

"Not a chance," Vaylin countered. Her smile widened at her brother's chuckle, his chest heaving up and down against her cheek. They enjoyed the silence that followed shortly, the warm rays of the spring sun shining down on them. Aeon gently pushed Vaylin away from her, observing her closely. "What?"

Aeon merely cleared his throat and continued his stare. "Not sure exactly. Just trying to figure out how long Father's war against the Empire and Republic will last. I think it's been months since it started."

"You're a terrible liar," bluntly stated Vaylin.

"I'd like to say I'm at least somewhat talented," countered Aeon teasingly, putting a "charming" smile.

"Against other people perhaps, not to me. I know you too well."

"That doesn't count."

"Counts a little."

The prince sighed through his nose and offered a crooked smile. "That's not fair, like you said- you know me too well."

Vaylin's smirked widened once more and squinted her yellow eyes playfully at him. "Just means you have to improve more and get better."

"Against you? Let's not ask for miracles," Aeon half-complimented, the other half telling the truth. Or close to the truth. He was by no means weak in the Force or by skills with a lightsaber. However he lacked the experience that his eldest siblings held, months of battle-worn experience. And against Vaylin, he didn't have the heart to try and harm her; even during training.

Vaylin reached for her brother's lightsaber that hung from his belt, and brought to both their views. She remembered when her brother built his lightsaber, he always had a creative view when it came to artistic designs, though this one was simple yet elegant in its approach- a simple white base in the middle where the user placed their hand on with a red activation button, gold plated base towards the bottom of the hilt and a transparent chamber holding the gold-yellow crystal and tiny, white elongated bumpers for decorational purposes, a slanted white emitter shroud at the top, beneath that two curved golden rings above the activation button and the symbol of Zakuul stamped at the bottom of the hilt.

"Don't try and stab me, not again," Aeon commented. "I'd rather do something else, like, perhaps... I'll think of something." The prince felt familiar presences descending from the skies of Zakuul. "Arcann and Thexan just came back."

"We should greet them after a long battle, shouldn't we?" Vaylin suggested.

"You're all nice and concerned now, they didn't do anything to you did they?" Aeon paused at the irony of his statement soon after. "Never mind."

"It's nice to know my twin is looking out for the best of us," chortled Vaylin, rolling her eyes at her brother. She placed his lightsaber where it belonged and pulled on his hand to make him follow her.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

 **The Spire (Zakuul City)**

The eldest princes descended off their ship onto the docking bay and entered the golden metropolis of the Spire. The Spire was a vertical city, with skyscrapers and pyramid-shaped buildings suspended above each other in a climb nearly to the atmosphere. All roads on Zakuul eventually led to the Spire, which was built upon the Old World- their father's first attempt at building a city. But he deemed it not grand enough for his taste. The very peak of the Spire reached out past the planet's atmosphere and contained the Emperor's throne room, where the Eternal Throne was located. Rumors have been dotted that the Spire was inspired by the architecture of Coruscant

"Another victory for the Eternal Empire," commented Thexan aloud. His polar twin merely nodded in agreement, his mind preoccupied with previous thoughts. A nudge from his twin caught Arcann unaware, catching his gaze. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired," Arcann mumbled a response. "Overexerted myself I suppose."

The laughter of his twin brought a small smile to Arcann. They had been through everything together since they were kids- training, wars and possibly everything in between. Much like their younger siblings Aeon and Vaylin, minus fighting in a war.

"You've always done all you can to upstage me, now look at you," Thexan stifled a chuckle before continuing. "But it is nice to be back home, relax for a little before setting out for the next battle Father has plan for us."

Arcann's eye flinched at the mention of their father, his heart quickened for an unknown reason. He felt a strained connection with his father, and his father's blank stares towards him did little to suffice him. Arcann frowned at the memories of when he would train with Thexan, how he would fall first and Thexan came to help, dealing with the opponents swift and severe. The approval his father gave to Thexan, silent, but the approval he sought for.

Aeon had that same potential as Thexan did, even Vaylin. Not him.

Thexan failed to sense his brother's inner turmoil as he observed the incoming PL-90 luxury speeder heading in their direction with Aeon and Vaylin in tow. The speeder halted in front of the princes as Aeon and Vaylin greeted them from their seats.

"I can take that the battle on Tython was a swift one," answered Aeon knowingly. Thexan smiled at his younger brother, so enthused about what battle his brothers were fighting in.

"Father wouldn't be happy otherwise. It's good to see you Aeon, you too Vaylin," greeted Thexan, hopping into the speeder in the benched seat behind his youngest siblings. Arcann remained as he followed his twin, sitting alongside him as the speeder took off in the opposite direction of the docking bay.

"You feeling ok Arcann?" asked Aeon concernedly. Arcann seemed to not have heard his brother's question, continuing to stare out at the architectural marvel in his eyesight.

"Just has his mind full," answered Thexan on Arcann's behalf, he eyed his twin curiously then focusing back on Aeon and Vaylin. "So Zakuul is exactly as we left it, right?"

"Pretty much, Father's been pushing our training even harder now," Vaylin spoke. Thexan silently nodded, picturing what kind of power his sister could once, or if, Father decided to release the mental cage binding her. It would surely be godly.

"More like you've been pushing the Knights even harder," joked Aeon. Which brought a small to Thexan's face. He could say without a doubt that Aeon was essentially binding the entire family together at this point; Father had started to become distant over time, their mother... she was afraid of them. And Thexan and Arcann would've feared Vaylin as well if it wasn't for the combination of the mental blocks and her bond with Aeon.

Vaylin rolled her eyes at the implication, gently kicking her brother's leg playfully. Their destination was coming to a close as they traveled up the Spire, up and up the Spire as they soon waited to enter the Eternal Throne.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

 **Three months later... Korriban**

An armored Sith Warrior fell to the mud beneath him, his crimson lightsaber escaping his grasp and deactivating as it hit the ground. A molten scar across the chest was the cause of death, it's signer wielding the weapon necessary to take a Sith. Aeon glared at the dead Sith and walked over him, his eyes taking the sight of a dozen or more Sith who were foolish enough to fight the son of the Immortal Emperor, and expected to survive.

After much consideration from the Emperor of Zakuul, their father allowed Aeon and Vaylin to accompany Thexan and Arcann to the Sith homeworld. Deeming it wise and proper for his youngest children to experience the might of the Eternal Empire first hand, to watch their foes cower under the banner of Eternal victory.

Bracing himself for the upcoming slaughter Aeon tightened his grip on his lightsaber and hacked the foolish by ones, twos, then by threes. All failing under the prince of the Eternal Empire. He wasn't sure where his brothers and sister were currently, judging by the screams of peril, they weren't too far away. In the vast distance ahead Aeon witnessed a female Twi'lek issue an order of some kind with a gesture of her hand. Immediately a small fleet of Imperial starfighters rained down towards them, firing a large barrage of blaster fire at them.

Thinking quickly and reacting with relativistic speed, Aeon blocked a few shots of the starfighter blaster, a feat of which no weak Force user could perform, redirecting the final shot back to its owner. A successful hit from the redirected blaster bolt hit its target, causing the starfighter to spark with chaotic fire and crash below.

Aeon narrowed his eyes at the female Sith and utilized the Force Speed technique to outrun his foes towards their leader, taking thirty-five dead Sith along the way. However a loud yell of pain caught the young prince's attention, halting his assault towards the Sith and immediately backtracking towards the disturbance that the Force guided him to. Among the burning wreckage of the starfighter the young Zakuul prince had destroyed, laid the barely alive but severely burned Arcann.

"Arcann!" shouted Aeon, his eyes glistening with regret and fear. He ran and slid towards Arcann and grabbed his right hand. His mind swelled with torment as he watched his older brother yell in pain as the left side of his face was burnt and smoke rose from it. A few Knights of Zakuul ran towards their fallen prince and attempted to treat the wounds and burns as best they could.

Thexan ran over to his fallen brother next to Aeon, watching with feared eyes. Arcann tightened his grip on Aeon's hand as his pained screams echoed in his ears. Bright fluorescent blue lights flashed his face as the Knights of Zakuul repaired Arcann's broken face.

Anger flourished within Aeon, his breathing increasing quickly. It was her fault, she was responsible for her brother's current misery. Dashing with immense speed towards the female Sith, Aeon came face to face with the Twi'lek Sith.

Seeing the sudden appearance of the Zakuul prince both frightened and angered her, her foolish attempts to strike Aeon fanning the furnace that was his anger. He blocked the first three strikes effortless and caught her wrist on the fourth attempted strike. Bending her wrist until she yelled in pain and dropping her lightsaber, her yellow eyes widened with petrified fear as a matching yellow light glistened across her face.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

Thexan and Arcann knelt in front of their father as he stood in front of throne, his feet on the edge of the tiny staircase that separated him and everyone else. The eldest Zakuul princes unraveled the wrapped flags revealing the marked symbols of the Republic and Sith, two lightsabers also revealed from each Order.

Valkorion observed the relics presented to him, somewhat amused by it. A soft thud of his boot forced Arcann to look upon his father in anger, turning his back to him. As always. Arcann's breathing quickened aloud, taking a glare to his cybernetic left arm. He had sacrificed too much now, for the Empire, his father. Thexan watched his increasing hostile brother from the corner of his eye, not seeing the reveal of yellow eyes of Arcann.

The twin prince charged towards the unaware Emperor, leaping high into the air with his lightsaber drawn to strike the man who had given him life. Unaware that his brother was attempting to placate him with a Force Pull, bringing him away from their father. To save the soul of his brother.

Too wrapped in his own anger Arcann betrayed his brotherly bond and attacked with forthright and vigor. Unriley and powerful strikes struck between the brother's blade until-

His anger leaving its poisoning affects from his mind, Arcann realized too late the sin he had committed. He caught the falling body of his brother, gently laying him onto the cool floor. Arcann felt the weakening grasp of his brother in his hand until it fell away from him, onto his dead brother's chest.

Fear. Regret. Anguish. Arcann wished he felt them, they would be the easiest to identify. But what he was feeling now was beyond Death's reach, it mocked him. It knew what he wanted, it wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Come with me, son," the towering figure of the Emperor stood before Arcann, finally acknowledging. After the death and blood of his brother on his hands.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

The people of the Eternal Throne mourned for its beloved prince, sadness and despair flourished across the Empire. The open casket of Thexan was paraded across the streets of the Spire, millions of its citizens looking upon their future ruler. Their would-be future ruler.

Aeon looked up the casket, wondering what he should feel. He knew, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Not in front of his father, the Empire... Vaylin.

He looked at his father, a solemn grim look of determination. Vaylin, he looked over to his left side, she expressed sadness; probably on his behalf more than anything. Though he might've guessed that she also felt remorse for her dead brother.

Arcann... Most of his face was covered by the cybernetic mask, but he could sense the elder Zakuul prince's sadness. The future of the Eternal Throne now laid in Arcann's hands.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

 **Four months later...**

A lone figured awoke on a bed, his hands cuffed tightly. He pushed himself into a sitting position, his eyes scouring for a sign of familiarity. An armored being emerged from the shadows in front of the prisoner, stepping only to the side to reveal a man dressed in fine white robes and half his face covered with a mask.

"You've awakened. I trust you can walk," Arcann surmised. The prisoner, of Pureblood Sith heritage, eyed the figure that spoke to him.

"Unlock these shackles and I'll show you exactly what I'm capable of," threatened the Sith.

"You're in the heart of OUR empire now. I assure you, escape is impossible, even if you could make it past me," Arcann stated. "Come along." The elder prince of Zakuul nodded towards the armored being, walking over to the Sith and prodded him with the barrel end of his blaster. The Sith glared at him before complying with the silent demand and followed Arcann down the hallway. Until the Sith recognized an old face.

"What "empire" have we entered?" Darth Marr questioned immediately, standing in front of Arcann.

"The Eternal Empire. Zakuul," responded the Zakuul prince. He walked away from the Sith and took a few steps before halting, a ironic thought coming to mind. He turned to face them. "You didn't even know whose territory you were invading?"

"Some outposts nearby were destroyed not long ago... your handiwork?" countered the Pureblood Sith.

"We tested your strength," Arcann answered nonchalantly, waving his robotic hand in dismissal.

"You seem to have suffered for it," Darth Marr snidely replied.

"Less than your people did," countered Arcann. He turned back around to the docking bay with the Sith behind him, making a transfer to a smaller freighter. The small ship departed from Arcann's flagship and flew to a nearby docking bay, preparations for landing were being made.

"Prince Arcann. Final docking sequence initiated," an officer stated.

Arcann and the Sith walked down the large corridor, large windows capturing the majestic view of the stars as rows of Knights of Zakuul stood at their posts.

"We recovered the records from your ship's computers. Or what was left of them. Fascinating reading," Arcann spoke, gaining both Sith's attention as he halted their walk. "You Sith are apparently quite formidable. You most of all," Arcann pointed towards the Pureblood Sith. "To alter the course of galactic events as you have... quite impressive."

"You don't need to be impressed with what I've done. You need to be afraid of what I'm going to do," the Sith bluntly answered. Darth Marr, while he said nothing, agreed with his statement.

"Yes. We'll see what you're truly capable of," Arcann stared down the Sith when an older man, dressed in golden armor draped with a black cloth diagonally from his chest, quickly walked to the Zakuul prince.

"Prince Arcann," the man greeted, bowing respectfully. His piercing grey-blue eyes could kill a man if he wanted to.

"Heskal. Still waiting for the catastrophe that you and your Scions foretold?" mocked Arcann.

"You may close your ears to the whispers of fate, my prince, but they cannot be silenced," the Scion explained.

"I wonder if silencing you would suffice," Arcann darkly threatened. "Take your superstitions elsewhere, Heskal. You are not needed here."

"I would beg to differ, brother," Aeon spoke suddenly, seemingly appearing from nowhere next to Heskal. "We are, after all, dealing with the man that dealt with changing fate on a galactic scale. And our Scions know fate no one better."

"Thank you my prince," Heskal humbly took the praise. "But fate and destiny of the Force can be explained, if one is to such matters seriously."

"I intend to, but for now we should hurry. Father is waiting," Aeon stated, not wanting another problem to develop between the two. Especially in front of the enemy. "Come."

"Your taking us to your master," Marr stated.

"I'm taking you to my father, our father. Valkorion. The Immortal Emperor of Zakuul," Aeon clarified.

"An Emperor. Just what we were looking for," Marr said.

"You will not find what you are for here," chastised Arcann, leading the Sith and his brother to the Eternal Throne room.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

"His Glorious Majesty, Immortal Master and Protector of Zakuul: Emperor Valkorion," praised Arcann, both princes kneeling in front of their father while the Sith continued to stand.

"Welcome," Valkorion greeted with a deep baritone, an amused smile at the sight before.

"A new name. A new face... these are not enough to hide from us," accused Marr.

"The Sith Emperor... your presence is unmistakable," the Pureblood Sith observed.

Valkorion chortled at the mere implications these Sith. "Oh, I think a mistake has been made... but by whom?'

"A second empire? Even you couldn't have built all this. There must be another explanation," the Pureblood Sith continued.

"You presume limits to my power. There are none."

"Your constant silence across our history... this was your distraction?" demanded Marr, his anger slowly building at Valkorion's coyness. Arcann and Aeon had begun walking off to the side when their father spoke.

"This was my focus. Everything else... a means to an end," Valkorion stood from his throne, towering above all living beings in the room. "You claim to have come all this way to find me. Here I am. What do you want?"

Aeon and Arcann listened to the conversation played back and forth between their father and Sith, it amused Aeon a bit.

"You manipulate whole civilizations, arrange decades of war, eradicate all life on Ziost... then flee. You're going to tell me why."

The Emperor of Zakuul was amused by the new Sith's bold attitude towards him, he had no idea who he was talking to. "Am I? You say you know me- if that is true, the you know the depths of my power. Whatever you hoped to achieve here, you know- deep inside- that you cannot succeed. But you do not have to stand against me. Instead... you can kneel." Valkorion waved his hand and the cuffs binding the two Sith broke and fell to the floor.

"I will never again kneel to you!" proclaimed Darth Marr boldly. Aeon looked towards his father, waiting for the signal to strike down this arrogant Sith. Only for Valkorion to signal his youngest son to stand down.

"You would sooner die than acknowledge my superiority?" Valkorion feigned surprise at such a ludicrous statement. He knew what action the Sith leader would take.

"It is YOU that fears death, "Valkorion". I do not. I will NOT kneel!" Marr immediately Force Pushed a Knight of Zakuul, Force pulled the Knight's weapon into his grasp. Seeing the incoming of a trio of Zakuul Knights, Darth Marr flung the lightsaber pike at them; stabbing one in the stomach as the other two fell over. Marr Force-pushed another charging Zakuul over the edge of the bridge, sending him falling many miles from the sky to his gruesome fate.

Having enough of this face, Valkorion summoned a powerful storm of Force Lightning at the Sith Lord, sending him flying and tumbling until he lied unconscious; after one strike. Unconscious at the feet of the newly arrived Vaylin, trailing next to her was the Twi'lek Sith during the Eternal Empire's raid on Korriban. Aeon had changed his mind on killing her, thinking that she could provide some useful information the Empire in exchange for her life. It paid out well for the Sith female.

"Clear the room! Everyone out!" ordered Vaylin, the Knights of Zakuul immediately obeying. She stared down at the Sith Lord, watching his foolish behavior unravel. In front of her father, no less. The Twi'lek also stared at the downed Sith, Darth Atroxa she was once called; now just Atroxa, faithfully bodyguard and servant to Prince Aeon.

"Marr gave the Empire leadership while you used us for your own gain. You are nothing compared to him," the remaining Sith reprimanded.

"He was narrow-minded... bound by irrelevant ancient dogma. But I think you are different," Valkorion stated, hinting at something more. "In all my centuries, you alone have merited by full attention. You leave your mark upon the galaxy wherever you act, just as I do. Look around you, Zakuul is poised to become the greatest civilization in the history of the galaxy. I have forged this empire to surmount all of my previous works. To span eternity."

Valkorion descended down the two small flights of stairs, walking closer to the remaining Sith, his silver tongue continuing its work. "The Eternal Throne commands a fleet more vast than any ever built. It has the power to reshape the galaxy in any image that I choose. That we choose."

A streak of jealously crossed Aeon, not believing the words that he heard his father speak...

"I will share all of this with you... if you will only kneel," offered Valkorion once, holding out his hand to the Sith. The Sith eyed the hand given to him carefully...

"Your power is unquestionable. I've seen it first hand. Our power, together... nothing could stand in our way," the Sith surmised. "I'm ready." The Sith knelt in front of the Immortal Emperor, awaiting the next process.

A wave from Valkorion's hand broke the binding cuffs, as the Sith stood back to his feet. A storm of Force Lightning engulfed Valkorion's hand, a stream of his god-like power shooting towards the unexpecting Sith.

Aeon merely watched at the sight in front of him. He also noticed his sister seemed to have followed the Knights, and his brother sleuthing behind their father...

"You are fortunate, Outlander. I struggled for years, sacrificed everything- even the life of my brother- trying to win such an invitation."

 _Even the life of my brother..._ Arcann killed Thexan. Did their father know? Did he order Arcann to kill Thexan?

Aeon glared harshly at the back of Arcann, his anger now reaching a new point. He already felt guilty for what he did to Arcann, but that was an accident; even if he would never found out. But what he did to Thexan... Unforgivable.

"You have done what I could not. In exchange... I will do what you could not," Arcann ignited his lightsaber and stabbed their father in the back. Metaphorically, and oh so literally. Betrayal of the highest order. To betray blood of kin- Arcann had broken that bond twice now... It would soon be a third and final of the family blood being shed, and it would be his.

"You've made your last mistake... Father," Valkorion looked down to the stab wound that had been inflicted onto his chest. The sound of chuckling heard.

"We shall see," a wave of Force energy drew to where the Emperor stood, like a black hole swallowing as much as it could. A small concussive explosion through the Emperor and the Sith Pureblood off their feet, the final resting place of the Immortal Emperor.

Vaylin returned to the throne, as she felt the powerful Force explosion. Seeing the sight of their dead father, Vaylin's gaze directed towards Aeon- his yellow lightsaber ignited above his head, an snarl plastered on his face. Directed towards his brother- not his brother, a demon.

Yelling in rage, Aeon's lightsaber missed his target and scratched where Arcann's dead body would've laid.

"COWARD!" roared Aeon, spit falling from his mouth. "You couldn't have the decency to look Father in the face when you killed him. Just like with Thexan?!"

Vaylin's yellow eyes narrowed towards Arcann, she had a sneaking suspicion that Arcann was involved in his death. She didn't pursue it for Aeon's sake. She would leave Arcann's fate to Aeon, this was his burden to bare, his responsibility.

Aeon charged towards Arcann, who ignited his own lightsaber; clashes and sparks flew between the brother's blades, the echoes of thunder reverberated in the throne room. The young prince's emotions of anger and hate gave him strength, at the cost of clarity.

He was strong in Force, Arcann observed, dodging his brother's strike. He lacked tenacity- Arcann focused his Force power to defense, Aeon's power was growing tremendously.

Arcann delivered a swift kick to the young prince's face, a string of blood mouth flying from his mouth. Aeon snarled darkly at his brother, his yellow eyes nearly glowing in hate. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling darkly at Arcann.

The elder Prince of Zakuul held fast, keeping his guard up. He knew he had set something off in Aeon, he wasn't prepared to find out however.

Aeon suddenly dropped his lightsaber, smirking at him. He waved his hand mockingly at his older brother, daring his older brother to attack him.

A swift attack should finish-

A Force-energy shield blocked Arcann's lightsaber strike. Another strike. Another block.

Arcann hammered relentlessly at Aeon, growing more and more frustrated at his lack of ability to kill Aeon. This shouldn't be happening, the only person able to block a lightsaber strike like that was their father; in the style as well.

"Father always detested you," mocked Aeon cruelly. "I can see that now. He favored any of us more than you, you were the black sheep, ironically enough. Shame, you did have the potential but I suppose you won't live long enough find out."

Aeon clenched his fist together, Force-choking Arcann and levitated him off the floor. Arcann pathetically chocked and squirmed beneath the god-like grasp. Silently Aeon threw Arcann over the bridge, much like the Sith Lord had done to the unfortunate Knight before.

He fell to his knees suddenly, grasping his throbbing head in pain. Hissing loudly, Vaylin ran over to her distraught brother but didn't touch; she wasn't if she should. Suddenly his hissing stop, his mind still throbbing but quiet.

"You feel that?" Aeon asked aloud, she wasn't sure if he was talking to her. "It's gone."

Vaylin paused and felt something in the Force; something in her head. "Father's control, it's gone."

"Yes." Aeon stumbled to his feet, supported by Vaylin. "The Eternal Throne. Take me to it."

Vaylin frowned at her brother's order but she complied. She preferred to take him to the medical bay, but he seemed different.

Attractive. No, he was always attractive to her.

Confident. Maybe.

He released his hold on her and slowly made his way to where their father once did. The light from above shone down upon him with a heavenly glow, making him seem like a god.

"The Outlander has murdered our Emperor, take him away," ordered Aeon to the Knights of Zakuul that entered the room with Vaylin.

Broadcasts immediately displayed across the far reaches of Zakuul, images of Aeon standing in front of the Eternal Throne.

"People of Zakuul. The unthinkable has happened. Our beloved Emperor, Valkorion, is dead- murdered by my brother, Prince Arcann. The same man who murdered our beloved Thexan- it is brought to my attention that an Outlander who lead the Sith Empire was in accordance with Arcann, to shake the foundations of our great society. Arcann has already received his swift and just punishment, and so will the Outlander. But this unprovoke aggression will not go unanswered. As your new Emperor, I can promise you this: Zakuul's enemies will face the full power of the Eternal Throne. They will answer for their warmongering ways. And every last one of the Core Worlds, will BURN!"

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this new story of mine! This is the second place story from my poll, which you can go see on my profile page for the results, and features the Eternal Empire.**

 **With the Eternal Throne under Aeon's rule, what will become the fate of the galaxy?**

 **The lightsaber Aeon possesses I found from an artist called JamesVillanueva titled 'avatara3's Lightsabers' on Deviantart, if you wish you can take a look for yourselves. He has a lot of wonderful and unique lightsaber designs, definitely worth a look see.**

 **Harem-**

Vaylin, Senya Tirall, Satele Shan, Lana Beniko, Jaesa Willsaam, Vette, Ashara Zavros, Kaliyo Djannis, Shae Vizla, Mako, Nadia Grell, Kira Carsen, Jarael, Chantique, Atris, Brianna, Mira, Fem Revan, Hylo Visz, Sana-Rae, Salana Rok, Lord Ishla, Exal Kressh, Krynda Draay, Akaavi Spar, Celeste Morne, Vyn Asara, Darth Karrid, Kendra Novar, Leontyne Saresh, Yadira Ban, Ceta Farr, Cora, Coral, Darth Atroxa, Elara Dorne, Feresyl, Darth Minax, Shaela Nuur, Vanat, Tersu

 **Power scale-**

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Naga Sadow ( _with Sith Corsaid and Sith relics through Dark Side Magic_ )

 **Star to Star+ level:**

Father

Abeloth

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Son ( _Large Planet_ )

Daughter ( _Large Planet_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet; after absorbing Ziost, his power have likely doubled, placing him within this range due to the energy he absorbed on Nathema_ )

Darth Nihilus ( _potentially; can siphon an entire planet's Force energy but constant hunger can dwell on that power_ )

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Vitiate, Emperor of the Sith ( _through the Ritual of Nathema he absorbed this level of energy in the process of sub-atomically ripping apart all forms of life and culling it of the Force, thus making him immortal and making said energy his own. Also noted by Revan that he doesn't need this ritual to perform this feat, which Vitiate demonstrated when he drained the entire population of Ziost on his own_ )

Hero of Tython/Outlander ( _Managed to outmatch the Emperor, even saying that the Hero of Tython "harnessed immense power" after defeating him, which could place the Outlander at the peak Moon level_ )

Arcann ( _Managed to to fight evenly and briefly overpower the Outlander during their duel_ )

Vaylin ( _Various statements from Lana Beniko, Arcann and Valkorion support that her potential in the Force is massive, even within her family but due to the constraints placed on her power by Valkorion, little as been seen of her full potential_ )

Thexan ( _Should be a peer and equal to Arcann_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Revan

Exar Kun ( _Absorbed the entire Massassi Population, proved weaker than, but comparable to, the Jedi's Wall of Light in a clash of energies, was considered the darkest energy Luke Skywalker had felt after Darth Sidious_ )

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Darth Marr

Satele Shan

Darth Nox

Naga Sadow ( _Per his Sith Spirit and talisman being required to summon the Ancient Threat on Yavin IV alongside the spirits of Marka Ragnos, Tulak Hord and Exar Kun and their own respective talisman_ )

Marka Ragnos

Exar Kun ( _Comparable to Ulic Qel-Droma; stronger than any Jedi of his day, which would include the likes of Nomi Sunrider and Thon_ )

Tulak Hord

Freedon Nadd

 **Country to Country+:**

Darth Malgus


	2. Eternal Conquest

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars related, all rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilms, Bioware, and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **Zer0the0mega108** **(Chapter 1)** **:** Thanks.

 **Silver Crow** **(Chapter 1)** **:** Well, we'll see about the Outlander...

I figure Aeon's rule might be similar to Arcann's rule; with the conquering of the galaxy and all lol.

 **Guest** **(Chapter 1)** **:** Thanks.

 **Kage69** **(Chapter 1)** **:** Thank you.

Normally I do proofread before publishing, but I kinda posted this story at like 3 in the morning XD. Not usually the best times to publish lol.

 **Dovahkin1503** **(Chapter 1)** **:** In regards to the three women and their ages, I don't see as that big of a deal. Senya and Satele still look relatively young and Revan was still in prime physical condition.

Well in regards to Senya and Aeon sharing a bed, it might be pushing it but given the canon game info provided for why Senya joined the Outlander, she would have no reason to betray her youngest son; who she also has a good relationship with. Plus Vaylin's relationship with her mother in this story is also not as bad in the game in part because of Aeon, granted it might be strained but not as bad as in the game.

Thanks for adding Vaylin in the list.

 **Claymoredj** **(Chapter 1)** **:** Here you go lol.

 **Guest** **(Chapter 1)** **:** You're too kind!

 **TheWolfBoss06 (Chapter 1):** Will do.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** How big do you think the harem should be?

 **Samhain Otsutsuki (Chapter 1):** Thank you very kindly :). I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

 **Danny R (Chapter 1):** Thank you!

 **Alenzo (Chapter 1):** Thank you!

 **Danny R (Chapter 1):** Right now lol.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Ok.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Ok.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Thank you, hope you continue to enjoy the story.

 **RC1115-06 (Chapter 1):** Here you go, lol.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

The new Emperor of Zakuul watched his Knights carefully picked up his father and carried him away from the Throne room. A tinge of sadness washed over him. Now the glorious burden of the Empire rested on his shoulders, to carry his father's legacy. His yellow eyes lingered over to the recovering conscious form of the Outlander; anger rising through him.

Aeon stepped down the small flight of stairs towards him, signaling his Knights to step down and back away. The Pureblood Sith Outlander grunted and stood to his feet, tilting his head towards the new Emperor.

"My brother was right: you were quite formidable, for a Sith," proclaimed Aeon, as he kept a serene composure. "However it seems your plans have backfired, then again you Sith have never been the brightest wielders of the Force; always throwing your weight upon those you deem weaker."

Reaching for his lightsaber, he thrusted his golden blade deep inside the Outlander; pained grunts amused the Emperor as the Outlander stumbled backwards and like a fool tripped over his feet and landed with a loud thud onto the cold floor.

"You have never known TRUE power Sith, now you have unleashed hell upon your people," mocked the Emperor of Zakuul. He spat on the Sith's face. "Get this trash away from my sight!" The Knights quickly dragged the Outlander from the Throne room, leaving Aeon to his thoughts.

"You know what Father would do," Vaylin commented. He almost forgot she was here.

"I do. I'm not sure what I will do once I finish Father's dream," said Aeon. She heard the depressing tone of her brother, felt the anguish of this burden thrusted upon him.

"Rule for eternity," she answered simply. Wrapping her arm around his, she dragged him back up the flight of stairs to the Eternal Throne. It was a towering monument- a testament and symbol of Zakuul's power. "With me by your side."

Vaylin cradled her brother's face with her hands, gently rubbing her fingers across his soft cheeks. He looked so cute when he was flustered, the lightest shade of pink on his cheeks. She smirked with lustful intent, pressing her warm lips to his. Her eyes widened when she felt his strong hands grasp her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I can't tell you how long I've dreamed of this," confessed Vaylin, biting her bottom lip in submission. Aeon's yellow eyes darkened as his lust started to cloud his mind. Seeing his sister submitting to him, well, as with her confession, made him feel good. Powerful.

He locked lips with her again, tasting her sweet lips. Vaylin took her brother by his shoulders and kissed him back. They tasted each other's tongues and explored each other's bodies with their hands.

"Enough foreplay," huffed Vaylin in excitement. "Take me now!" Aeon lifted her off the floor and pinned her against the Eternal Throne itself, his boots on top of the seat. He took only a few moments to look her over as she stared at him in hunger. His pale angel. Large breasts, shoulder length brown hair, hourglass figure, curving hips, long divine legs, and a sweet firm ass.

Aeon started kissing her again, pinning her body against the back of the throne with his lips. While they made out Vaylin wrapped one arm around his neck to hold herself up and then reached down in between his legs. She smirked having felt her brother's cock between his legs and he groaned in her mouth from her sensual touch. She could tell he was large and that only made her wetter, all of her brother deep inside her.

She helped him undo his robes and pulled them down to his knees, grabbing onto his large stiff member and looked into his eyes while she brought him insider her wet entrance. Both of them moaned loudly as he entered her body. The feeling was indescribable bliss. Aeon let her wrap both arms around his neck and then brought both his hands down to her ass letting her wrap both her legs around his waist. Aeon then began thrusting his entire length inside his sister as she moaned from the powerful thrusts. She was hot, moist, and tight, and it felt enticing around his manhood. The taboo of siblings making sweet, passionate love to each other; to worship their bodies in blissful passions.

"Faster," she moaned then smiled as her brother quickened his pace. She continued to moan erotically as Aeon groped his sister's ass, continuing to pound his thick rod deep into her womb. The throes of flesh smacking each other filled the throne room along with their heavy breathing and lustful moans as the Emperor continued his lovemaking. "Vaylin," Aeon whispered. "I'm about to cum."

"Cum inside me, I need to feel your seed inside of me," Vaylin said holding tighter to her brother. Aeon squeezed her ass a little harder causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure. "Yes! Please, harder brother!" she shouted lustfully. Vaylin laid her head on her brother's shoulder smiling brightly as she felt herself about to cum as well. "Aeon! I'm about to cum! I'm cumming!"

Aeon groaned from both Vaylin's canines piercing his skin and from her vaginal muscles tightening around his cock with a durasteel grip. His eyes slammed shut when he exploded his seed deep inside his sister and they both moaned from the erotic bliss. Vaylin's eyes were rolled back in a blissful high as she felt him shoot several more rounds of his thick, potent seed inside her body with a few more thrusts. Both took a few minutes to recuperate.

Vaylin felt her brother's hot breath against her skin as he laid his forehead against hers. They felt each other's sweat, their yellow eyes staring longingly at one another. Their heartbeats raced at the same exact pace, not sure if the other was aware of it. They felt their bond in the Force strengthen, as did their new found love. The Emperor didn't know what to do, what to say. Maybe his actions spoke more than what mere words could imply.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

Aeon released a short breath as he stood beside the window of his father's room- his room now, gazing below the gleaming light of his civilization of Zakuul. The moonlight and starlight peered into his room and he turned towards the sleeping nude form of Vaylin. Her large breasts softly went up and down as she slept after the numerous rounds of lovemaking. Aeon almost chuckled at the thought of how they started in the area where their father died, and now they were sleeping in his room.

He gave a small smile at her, looking down to his own nudity. A smirk crossed his lips as he remembered his sisters's gracious remarks about his length, apparently she wasn't wrong. Walking over to the edge of the bed Aeon leaned and kissed Vaylin's forehead.

"To rule for eternity, with you by my side," Aeon softly repeated what she said to him a few hours earlier. He gently brushed the tangled mess of her hair away from her angelic face. With the power to reshape the galaxy as he saw fit, he didn't know his first step. He was scared, if he was being honest. He felt betrayed from his brother and his father.

His father.

Aeon ran his hands through his hair, the rush of power buzzing through his skull. Why would his father do that to him? Did he fear him as he feared his sister? Did they truly have that much power?

He turned away from his sister, burying his head into his hands. He needed help...

His mother.

The last he heard of her, she was near the fringes of the Eternal Empire. It would be nice to see her again. Possibly repair the bonds between her and Vaylin.

Aeon swallowed as a tiny fear crossed his mind- his mother's reaction to her children's relationship. In a galaxy far, far away, who knew what happens behind closed doors. But she was knowledgeable, and more importantly loyal, to the Eternal Empire. She must've heard the news about Arcann by now, no doubt she would be easily swayed towards her youngest child's side.

"Aeon," breathed Vaylin, her tired voice evident awakening from her slumber. He smiled lightly, leaning over to brush his lips against hers. "I love you."

"I know," replied Aeon. His yellow eyes draped across her beautiful body as she pushed herself up against the frame of the bed, not bothering to hide her luscious, perfect breasts. She stretched her arms down her blanket-covered legs, her black nails tracing sensually across them.

"When did you plan on destroying the Republic and the Sith Empire?" asked Vaylin. "I hope you don't plan on dawdling too long."

The new Emperor chuckled amusingly at his sister. "It'll happen soon, I promise. I just need time to get everything situated with what happened."

Vaylin crawled on her knees to her lover, pressing her breasts against his muscular back and wrapped her arms around his chest and gently massaged it. "You know I'll be by your side, just like you were at mine."

Aeon kissed her hand, inhaling her lovely scent. It was warm and calming, unlike the facade she conveyed. Well, some parts of her ruthlessness remained intact. Though it caused him to think if he would act the same; if his father's lock on his mind changed his own personality.

"I know. Would you be mad if I contacted Mom?" asked Aeon. He felt her nails tighten a little on his skin- she wasn't too happy with the suggestion. "I need her help, besides Dad, she is the one of the few who understands how the Empire works."

Releasing her grip on his chest Vaylin huffed and curled on the bed with her back to him. Aeon sighed at her childish behavior.

"Vay," cooed Aeon, reaching out to her. Vaylin brushed off his touch. "C'mon, don't be like that. She was trying to help you when Dad locked your mind. My mind. I told you this already, so why-" The Emperor frowned at an improbable thought. "You're not jealous of Mom are you?"

He nearly flinched at the harsh glare of his sister, her yellow eyes flashing to orange for split moment. "Don't you ever say that again."

Turning fully towards her, Aeon continued. "Then why are acting like this?"

Vaylin folded her arms beneath her breasts and pouted. "I just don't want her here. And if you love me then you'll respect that."

Sighing in confusion Aeon leaned over and rested his head on her thigh. "You got to give me more of a reason than that. I'll ask one more time- what's wrong?"

Vaylin sighed and glanced towards him, sitting straight up. "I'm... concerned. About Mom. What she'll say about us. As stupid as that sounds, I'm scared."

Seeing his sister's teary eyes softened Aeon, never having her in such distress. That he caused, with his own idea. As innocent as it may seem. A wave of tiny guilt flooded his soul. But he needed to do the right thing, not what she wanted.

"Vay," started Aeon, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her to her knees. Watching her seductive lips that belonged to him, he continued. "I have done my best to repair what damaged has been done between you and Mom, and I've think I've done a good job. You've trusted me before, just do it one more time. Please."

Vaylin kept her eyes down, unintentionally staring at his cock.

"We don't have to tell her," assured Aeon.

"I don't want to keep it a secret either," pleaded Vaylin. "I've been kept in the dark for so long... I don't want to return to that." Determination steeled his yellow eyes. He grabbed her firmly by her shoulders and smashed his lips to hers; letting her know that he would be by her side.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

"Did you know?" demanded the Emperor of Zakuul. Heskal's piercing blue-grey eyes bore towards his new Emperor, concern etched in them.

"Of your brother's death by Arcann or something else?" asked Heskal.

"Both," stated Aeon. The Scions of Zakuul stood in silence as they watched their Emperor stare at their leader.

"Our visions of the Force are whispered tales to us. The voices can guide us in one direction or another," replied Heskal.

"You didn't answer my question," Aeon firmly said.

"In regards to your brother Thexan, we knew that he would die but we were not aware of the circumstances," explained the head Scion.

"And Arcann's betrayal with the Outlander?" inquired the Emperor. He was testing him to see if the Scions were actually useful with their visions. To tell if they could believe his lie.

"The voice of the Force remains silent. We will know why," stated Heskal. A brief silence enveloped between the two. "If you're having your doubts of our Scions-"

Aeon held a hand and gently shook it. "It's just concerns. Considering that your visions were delayed and non-specific about my family's deaths, you can see my worries about you and your Scions worth."

"I can assure you my Lord, this is an act of the Force's will at work," assured Heskal. "Your father kept his trust in our Order, I pray you heed his beliefs."

"If it is the Force's will then I guess it's not up to me, right?" quipped Aeon.

Heskal smiled politely and bowed his head. "Is there any other services you require my Lord?"

Aeon glanced to the two female Scions in the group. His firm, lustful stare observing them. He blinked him back to the subject at hand. "No, that'll be all."

"As you wish," Heskal bowed his head a final time and left the Emperor alone. Aeon glanced back to the female Scions, they were quite lovely- one had fair skin, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, the other was dark-skinned, had black hair and also had brown eyes.

Calmly strolling over to the female Scions, briefly catching their attention, the Emperor of Zakuul greeted them. The female Scions were flattered by the attention of their new Emperor, however they respectfully kept their heads down. Aeon smirked over the power he wielded over them.

"What are your names?" inquired Aeon.

"I am Vanat, your highness," greeted the dark-skinned woman.

"Tersu, your immanence," addressed the fair-skinned woman.

"Lovely names," Aeon smiled kindly at them. "Given the unfortunate circumstances regarding my brothers and father, I currently seek the need of a group of bodyguards. I hope you two would suffice."

The female Scions looked towards each other, silently flattered by the offer. But their fates were aligned to the Scions of Zakuul.

"I can sense your hesitation. Good, good," said Aeon.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," spoke Vanat.

The Emperor gestured his hand to follow him, the female Scions accompanied the Emperor drawing several glances from the other Scions including Heskal. Leading them away from the group Aeon lead them down the hallway.

"How much do you believe that fate controls us?" asked Aeon, keeping his gaze forward.

"It binds everything together. Makes us who we are," stated Tersu firmly.

Aeon tilted his head in understanding. "A certain part I understand, yeah. But if it controls every single thing, then what is the point of our existence? Couldn't the Force just replace me with someone else and the results still play the same?"

"I suppose," said Vanat hesitantly. Aeon noticed the hint of hesitancy in her voice.

"I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't some grand plan in the works, but haven't you had your doubts?" further inquired Aeon.

"Is this because of your family?" Tersu asked suddenly. The Emperor halted immediately, his shoulders growing rigid. The female Scions felt the thunder of emotion raging through the young Emperor. "I-I'm sorry. I had no right to say such a thing. Please, forgive me."

The Emperor stood in silence. "It's fine. Just an innocent question." Tersu winced from her Emperor's calm answer. "But yes, partially anyway."

"I believe that fate does play in all things, but I suppose choice can play a factor; breaking from the set path, but you will find your way back," said Vanat.

"Sounds reasonable to me," Aeon said. "Which brings me back to my request- would you care to become my bodyguards?"

"I would be honored," Tersu said immediately, hoping to rectify her mistake.

"As would I," Vanat agreed.

"I will talk to Heskal about this. Be prepared for your training tomorrow," ordered Aeon, folding his hands behind his back. "You're dismissed."

Vanat and Tersu bowed respectfully before leaving the Emperor.

The Emperor of Zakuul heard the steps of their boots growing softer as they left. He now needed to prepare for his conquest over the galaxy as his father planned; to tear the Republic and the Sith Empire. The Eternal Empire would need to ask swift and fierce before they could form an alliance, before they heard the news. If they ever heard the news.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

 **Two days later...**

Senya Tirall was not expecting her only son awaiting for her when she exited her ship. Seeing two rows of the golden armored Knights of Zakuul standing in full attention, their lightsaber pikes ignited with their blue blades, and seeing her son and daughter waiting at the end; it was quite the little ceremony.

Reaching to where her children stood, she returned the pleasant hug from Aeon. After the hug Senya watched her daughter eyeing her closely, hesitation on her face. Something she partially suspected but surprised to see from Vaylin.

"How have the edges of the Empire been Mother?" Aeon greeted fondly with a smile.

"It's been quieter than I suspected but I have been well," Senya said. She swallowed before continuing. "I heard about Arcann and your father. I'm sorry, I should have been there. Even if it wouldn't have changed anything."

"I guess the gesture would mean well, though you might've died too," Vaylin said awkwardly. She stared blankly at her mother, trying her best to polite for her brother's sake.

Senya offered a motherly smile to Vaylin, appreciating the effort she put forth. "Thank you. Seems Aeon has rubbed off on you."

Aeon resisted a smirk at his mother's unintentional innuendo. 'Rubbing off on you'- a rather beautiful phrase in context.

"I'm glad you're back. I need your help to rule the Empire," stated Aeon. "I need your experience and expertise. I'm appointing you to High Justice of the Knights of Zakuul."

The Knight of Zakuul stared in disbelief. High Justice, leader of the Knights of Zakuul. It was such an honor, she couldn't, wouldn't, dare resist such an offer from the Emperor, her son.

"I would be honored to serve the Empire as High Justice," Senya bowed to her son. Aeon smiled sincerely.

"I figured you would. Which reminds me, I have to two Scions who I have picked to serve as my bodyguards, and they will require proper training," Aeon said. "I have set up the session for tomorrow."

"I shall begin then," Senya said.

Aeon nodded. "Good. I'll set up the finest room for you in the Spire."

"Thank you."

The Emperor waved a dismissing hand. "It's the least I could do."

Smiling fondly at her son, she dragged her son's head down a bit and kissed his forehead. "You're a good son, a strong man and I know you will lead our people to victory." Looking at her children one last time, she walked past her children to the landspeeder awaiting her.

"You did good," Aeon complimented to his sister, playfully winking at her. "Kinda expected a lot worse."

Vaylin rolled her eyes at her twin. "Maybe I should have, that way you could have punished me like a bad girl."

"Don't start giving me ideas, I might go all the way with the punishment," teased Aeon, lightly smacking his sister's rear.

"You'll have to work on your slapping. You are the Emperor now, you should have a firm strong grip," Vaylin teased back. Aeon smirked as he watched his sister sway her hips seductively, purposefully teasing him in front of the crowd. But they were none the wiser.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

 **Five days later...**

Aeon ran his hand down his father's armor, placing it over the refurbished area where Arcann had pierced through it with his lightsaber. Regal, stylish, intimidating- they perfect descriptions of his father and his armor. It was surprisingly lighter and heavier than he imagine it being. He stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror, admiring the air of tenacity that it gave the new Emperor.

One step closer for the Eternal Empire's rule over the galaxy. For Zakuul's influence to be the guiding mark for all civilized and non-civilized systems. He would make his father's dream come true, under his own rules- the true mark of an Emperor.

A man can have anything, if he is willing to sacrifice. His father told him this when he was a kid. Now those words had groomed him as the ruler of the greatest civilization in the history of the galaxy. An Empire forged for all of eternity.

"You look quite dashing, you remind me of your father," Senya remarked. Aeon saw her reflection in the mirror, standing a few feet behind him.

Aeon nodded. Senya walked right next to her son, observing his reflection.

"I don't know if you knew this, but Dad didn't only lock Vaylin's mind. He did it to me too," admitted Aeon, drawing a single breath. Senya's nose twitched at the admission. She apparently didn't know.

"Damn him," she seethed. She clenched her fist tightly as anger swelled within her. "How did you find out?"

"It happened after I threw Arcann off the bridge in the Throne room," Aeon said calmly. "A rush of power just... overcame me suddenly. Like a relief."

Senya's motherly instinct overcame her and she brought her son into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I know. You've always tried to look out for us," Aeon said.

"I always will," Senya smiled. He noticed the slight strain in her smile.

"Vaylin just needs some time Mom. Given what I told her with Dad and with my doing between you two, she's changed quite a bit. In her own way," Aeon stated.

"Hope you're right," muttered Senya softly. "Anyway Tersu and Vanat have completed their training under my command, they will be ready for your service. I must admit having two Scions serving as bodyguards is a smart move; having the visions to protect you from assassinations."

Aeon stared at his reflection in the mirror. Everything was almost ready. Now he just needed to target the Republic. To annihilate the Sith Empire. Rule the galaxy under banner of the Eternal might.

"Prepare my ship. I will head over to the Galactic Republic capital in Coruscant and start our crusade. I need to make one final announcements for our people," ordered Aeon. Senya bowed her head towards her son and started with the preparations. Mentally preparing himself for his legacy, Aeon held firm and strong eyes.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

"People of Zakuul," announced Aeon, the Emperor of Zakuul. He stood proudly in front of the Eternal Throne where his mother and sister below him at the foot of the staircase. "A week has passed since our beloved Emperor Valkorion, my father, was assassinated by my brother, Prince Arcann. A heavy burden has been placed on my shoulders to rectify the sins of my brother and the Outlander. I will soon have that promise fulfilled. Soon I will depart for the Core Worlds, demand the surrender of both the Republic and the Empire of the Sith- civilizations based on deceit, lies and treachery. Unlike our beloved Zakuul. Once they have been destroyed, we shall have peace. And my father's dream will not have been for naught."

Loud thuds of the Knight's lightsaber pikes echoed in unison, a sign of loyal patriotism to the Empire of Zakuul. To their Emperor, the one who shall bring galactic honor to their people. As the transmission ended Aeon stepped down from the Eternal Throne to the loving arms of Vaylin, bringing him in brief tight hug. He could see her refrain from kissing him, due to the presence of their mother. That would change when they left.

Knowing her son's plan Senya walked to the Eternal Throne and sat upon it, maintaining control over the Eternal Fleet. "I have control over the Fleet, my Lord. Our conquest will begin on your word."

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

 **Coruscant- Senate Building**

Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh attempted to calm the raging Senators, the constant shouting over the other was the symbol of chaos. The news of the recent attacks from the Eternal Empire's conquest over Tython, Korriban and various hit and runs across the galaxy.

"Silence!" the emerald-skinned Twi'lek shouted. The power in her voice matched the beauty of her skin, soon the crowd died down. "The threat of the Eternal Empire is without question. We have personally seen that power, unlike we have faced before. But in order for us to survive, we must set an alliance with the Sith Empire-"

The uproar of disapproval from the Senate interrupted Leontyne Saresh, who kept calm despite the growing irritation within her. "I am not as happy about the idea as you are but we have little choice."

"Fighting against the Empire is suicide! We have barely recovered from the last war that ended a year ago on Yavin 4!" shouted a Cathar Senator. Another uprise of support of the Cathar emerged.

"Same with the Sith Empire! If they are in the situation as us then what will pooling our little resources will accomplish?! Nothing!"

"I will not the surrender the Republic to them!" roared Leontyne Saresh, silencing the Senate immediately.

"If you do not surrender then we will make you!"

A deafening roar overwhelmed the Senate building, the screams and shouts rocking the building to its foundation. Leontyne seethed in rage as theses weak-willed fools. Not willing to sacrifice their lives for the safety of the galaxy.

Screams of fear polluted the air as the Senators huddled together in their repulsorpods as the infamous golden armored Knights of Zakuul invaded the Senate. The blue lightsaber pikes threatened to silence any foolish Senator who was stupid enough to resist.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Leontyne.

"Such an angry face normally doesn't bode well with such eloquent beauty. But it seems to enhance your beauty even more, if such a thing were possible," charmed a young man dressed in white regal armor. The Twi'lek Chancellor's eyes narrowed at the young man and a young woman standing next to him.

"You have no power here, leave now!" ordered the Chancellor.

Aeon clicked his tongue amusingly. "I'm afraid I have your entire Republic under my blade. I heard a bit of your speech, rather motivating, if not fool-hearty. But I can respect your ambition."

Leontyne Saresh took a calming breath. She needed to be firm for her people.

"If you looking for a surrender then you will not find it here," stated the Chancellor.

Aeon smirked. He was impressed by her determination. And by her beauty. "Tell me, what did you expect my presence will have once the rest of the galaxy finds out about this? Once the Sith Empire finds out? Whether you surrender or you die matters not, but the Eternal Empire will reign supreme." The Emperor nodded his head towards her people. "Are you willing to wipe out your entire Senate just to keep a strong face?"

He signaled his Knights to attack-

"Wait!" Leontyne called. Aeon held his hand high, waiting for the Chancellor's words. The Emperor saw her violet eyes trying to concoct some plan or deal that would try to change his mind. How quaint. "I can offer something in return for their lives."

Aeon squinted at the ambiguous statement. He figured she would try to offer something in return. "Pray tell, what is it? I wield the greatest known power in the galaxy."

"There are in fact two weapons that can defeat you," Leontyne boldly proclaimed. Aeon's eyes narrowed at the pride in her voice.

He laughed condescendingly at the Supreme Chancellor. "If that was true, why risk your two "possible" chances of defeating me? For a entire Senate of corrupt Senators?"

"That is my offer, take it or leave it," Vaylin started a step but Aeon held her wrist, preventing her from moving forward. "I will reveal the details in my office, after you signal your men to stand down."

The Emperor of Zakuul heeded to the Chancellor's words and signaled his men to stand down.

 ** **-Legacy of the Throne-****

 ** **Supreme Chancellor's Office****

He was the Emperor. The galaxy would be his to rule. And his new seat was his symbol of that power. The Supreme Chancellor's chair was illuminated by the sun's golden rays shone in the regal architecture of the Supreme Chancellor's room. Beyond that, the bright infinite.

But Aeon was not focused on what lied beyond. He was focused on what was in front of him. After all, the feminine beauty was more alluring to him than the mysteries of the greater universe.

He sat on the edge of the Chancellor's chair, his toned, muscular body bare as the day as he was born. His cock, as hard as the toughest steel, rose from between his legs, a monument all its own. A monument of flesh and arousal and pulsating blood.

Leontyne Saresh was kneeling just before him, staring not at his manhood, but at _him_. Her violet eyes glimmered with defiance and lust. This woman was challenging him; she wanted him, wanted his cock, wanted him to be inside of her. She didn't need to say anything. Aeon didn't need her to say anything.

She was nude as well and the young man took a moment to enjoy her liberated form. Emerald lekku's cascaded over her slender shoulders, framing her attractive face. She was an exotic specimen. Emerald skin, free of blemishes, free of flaws. Proud breasts, large yet perky. Dark emerald nipples, pebbled with visible arousal, inviting him to nibble and suck.

Tempting, but it was not he who would be sucking anything. Not now.

His thoughts and fantasies were her commands. Leontyne leaned forward, accepting him.

Her mouth was warm, wet, _divine_. She lavished him with her tongue, massaged him with her lips, using both to milk his cock as if his cum was the elixir of immortality. She bobbed her head slowly, leisurely sucking him off, humming happily even every time his length slid deeper into her eager mouth.

Vaylin watched this whore service her brother, her lover. Clear jealously pierced through her yellow eyes as she continued to watch, even though a tiny mark at the back of her mind told her that she was enjoying the moment. But she knew she captured her brother's heart, just he had hers. So she would allow the whore to finish her usefulness.

Aeon groaned, a cruse slipping past his lips as he watched the emerald angel service him, her Emperor.

He savored the sensations, the feel of her tongue on his skin, the pleasure of her running it the underside of the shaft. She teased him some, tracing the veins that circled his manhood, licking the frenulum of his swollen head, flickering her tongue across his tip before wrapping her lips around it and sucking.

The entire time, her eyes never left him. She wanted to watch him, see the fruits of her hard labor firsthand.

She wanted to watch while he came in her mouth.

Aeon felt the pressure building in his loins, the signs of an immanent eruption.

"Gonna cum," he hissed. "Gonna cum!"

Her mouth tasted the heavenly flavor the Emperor's seed, soon flooding out of her mouth and down her neck and chest. He leaned his head back and hissed as she continued to suck down his cum. Panting heavily and covered in a cold sweat Aeon stood from the Chancellor's chair, feeling her warm lips brush against his ballsack.

"Didn't expect you to be so willing to comply," panted Aeon, a proud smirk on his face. Leontyne simply licked his cum off her face, her violet eyes holding that fierce pride within them.

"I expect you to honor our agreement," stated Leontyne. Aeon eyed the nude Twi'lek lustfully, tracing down her luscious form.

"Of course, my Knights will decimate what's left of the Sith Empire and in turn I will turn a blind eye to the Republic," Aeon finished redressing himself in his father's former armor before departing, Vaylin eyed the nude Twi'lek silently before following her brother.

"You know she will betray us," Vaylin said.

"I'm counting on it," Aeon stated knowingly. "If what the Chancellor says is true about the Gravestone and Sun Crusher, then we might be at risk."

"You might be right," agreed Vaylin. "Still it seems unlikely that the Republic would have that type of firepower on record and not use it."

"I'm hoping it's nothing more than a scare tactic. But we will focus on that later. We have more urgent business."

Watching the Zakuul royalty leave her office, the Supreme Chancellor redressed herself quickly and made contact on her personal comlink. "Set up a meeting with the Mandalore himself, I have a proposition his people won't refuse- to wage war against the Eternal Empire."

She was taking a very large risk asking the Mandalorians for their help, but she had little option. Kill two birds with one stone.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this** **chapter! Seems there's a bit of Game of Thrones themes going on here lol (wink, wink).**

 **Now the Eternal Empire has invaded Coruscant and the Inner Rim, how will the Republic and Sith Empire handle these threats?**

 **Harem-**

Vaylin, Senya Tirall, Satele Shan, Lana Beniko, Jaesa Willsaam, Vette, Ashara Zavros, Kaliyo Djannis, Shae Vizla, Mako, Nadia Grell, Kira Carsen, Jarael, Chantique, Atris, Brianna, Mira, Fem Revan, Hylo Visz, Sana-Rae, Salana Rok, Lord Ishla, Exal Kressh, Krynda Draay, Akaavi Spar, Celeste Mourne, Vyn Asara, Darth Karrid, Kendra Novar, Leontyne Saresh, Yadira Ban, Ceta Farr, Cora, Coral, Darth Atroxa, Elara Dorne, Feresyl, Darth Minax, Shaela Nuur, Vanat, Tersu, Surro, Darth/Empress Acina, Tari Darkspinner

 **Power scale-**

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Naga Sadow ( _with Sith Corsaid and Sith relics through Dark Side Magic_ )

 **Star to Star+ level:**

Father

Abeloth

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Son ( _Large Planet_ )

Daughter ( _Large Planet_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet; after absorbing Ziost, his power have likely doubled, placing him within this range due to the energy he absorbed on Nathema_ )

Darth Nihilus ( _potentially; can siphon an entire planet's Force energy but constant hunger can dwell on that power_ )

Arcann ( _Small Planet as Emperor of Zakuul after 5 years; Valkorion, after the events of Rise of the Emperor, said that both he and the Hero of Tython/Outlander would need to team up to defeat both Arcann and Vaylin_ )

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Vitiate, Emperor of the Sith ( _through the Ritual of Nathema he absorbed this level of energy in the process of sub-atomically ripping apart all forms of life and culling it of the Force, thus making him immortal and making said energy his own. Also noted by Revan that he doesn't need this ritual to perform this feat, which Vitiate demonstrated when he drained the entire population of Ziost on his own_ )

Hero of Tython/Outlander ( _Managed to outmatch the Emperor, even saying that the Hero of Tython "harnessed immense power" after defeating him, which could place the Outlander at the peak Moon level_ )

Arcann ( _Managed to to fight evenly and briefly overpower the Outlander during their duel_ )

Vaylin ( _Various statements from Lana Beniko, Arcann and Valkorion support that her potential in the Force is massive, even within her family but due to the constraints placed on her power by Valkorion, little as been seen of her full potential_ )

Thexan ( _Should be a peer and equal to Arcann_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Revan

Exar Kun ( _Absorbed the entire Massassi Population, proved weaker than, but comparable to, the Jedi's Wall of Light in a clash of energies, was considered the darkest energy Luke Skywalker had felt after Darth Sidious_ )

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Darth Marr

Satele Shan

Darth Nox

Naga Sadow ( _Per his Sith Spirit and talisman being required to summon the Ancient Threat on Yavin IV alongside the spirits of Marka Ragnos, Tulak Hord and Exar Kun and their own respective talisman_ )

Marka Ragnos

Exar Kun ( _Comparable to Ulic Qel-Droma; stronger than any Jedi of his day, which would include the likes of Nomi Sunrider and Thon_ )

Tulak Hord

Freedon Nadd

Senya Tirall

 **Country to Country+:**

Darth Malgus


	3. Eternal War

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars related, all rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilms, Bioware, and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **Mandalore the Freedom (Chapter 2):** Well, I was planning on a Game of Thrones vibe for this story, so…

Of course, Shae won't immediately fall for Aeon when he appears. She'll definitely respect him in the aspect of a warrior but, being honest, the Shae romance will probably be one of the last to come through amongst the harem.

Rest assured, my knowledge of the Mandalore culture is quite plentiful.

But I appreciate your concern nonetheless.

 _Cuun adate b malyasa'yr cuyir dral bal . Cuun paranaor oyacyir bat adol tome'tayl be cuun cayatr._

 ** **Danny R. (Chapter 2):**** Thank you.

 ** **Allhailthesith (Chapter 2):**** I take you like the harem list XD.

Thank you, I figured that Aeon would step into the role of Zakuul's emperor; including wearing his armor. Plus it's pretty awesome lol.

 ** **tamagat (Chapter 1):**** Thank you kindly.

 ** **tamagat (Chapter 2):**** No real reason I guess.

 ** **Dovahkiin1053 (Chapter 2):**** Thank you.

Well, the biggest problem is that Darth Nox's gender is player choice. So I wasn't sure which to pick (according to Wookiepedia, there's- Human, Pureblood Sith, Twi'lek, Zabrak and Cyborg). I've been looking online for pictures for a female Darth Nox but it's been pretty difficult.

 ** **Silver crow (Chapter 2):**** Thank you, though to be fair Aeon hasn't done much since the week he has been declared plus we have the other 5 years to account for until the official time where the Outlander would've escaped from the carbonite prison.

Hm, I still imagine Valkorion mortal enough to where he could sleep. I personally didn't give it much thought at the time lol.

In reference to Valkorion's decision to block his children's mind, that'll be a mini arc for the 3-4 chapters… Spoilers, lol. Funny that you mention Abeloth though…

It'd be quite a shock if Aeon and Vaylin didn't achieve their goal…

True, though if you noticed closely the Scions (specifically Heskal) didn't respond about the lie Aeon told about Arcann and the Outlander joining forces.

… Yep. Fun for Senya…

Leontyne has always been pretty blunt and hard headed during her time in the SWTOR game so it'll be some time before the realizations crushes down upon her. And as for the Mandos, I think they could prove themselves worth the trouble ;). For a time anyway lol.

It'll be funny when Aeon and his family find out that the _Gravestone_ in the Endless Swamps of Zakuul. As for the Suncrusher, considering its location it'll be somewhat difficult to locate and/or destroy.

 ** **Ro-lee (Chapter 2):**** Aw, thank you so much! I try my best to keep it, as foremost, a good story. The harems are usually for a side story and for fun lol.

Plus it would be disappointing to see Valkorion, Arcann, Vaylin, and the Eternal Empire hyped up so much and for Aeon to be undermined in some manner. So it's natural I guess for Aeon to be at that level too.

Yes, Thana Vesh is still alive in this story. And she's included into the harem.

I deeply appreciate the praise in this review!

 ** **Alenzo (Chapter 2):**** Ok.

 ** **TheWolfBoss06 (Chapter 2):**** Thank you! Who doesn't love a handsome Emperor with his ladies? LOL!

 ** **Kage69 (Chapter 2):**** Thank you.

Well, all Leontyne did in the last chapter was give Aeon a BJ, no sex. So Vaylin wouldn't be TOO upset with the scenario but she definitely be possessive in that sense.

 ** **genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam (Chapter 1):**** Thank you.

 ** **xXThereforeThereforeXx (Chapter 2):**** Thank you and I see myself updating this story, hopefully, every two weeks to a month.

 ** **Samhain Otsutsuki (Chapter 2):**** That's understandable lol.

Thank you so much for the kind words :). I'll see what I can do in regards to Darth Nox but refer to my response to Dovahkiin1053.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

The Emperor of Zakuul grunted as he thrusted into his sister's tight ass, his thick cock being enveloped perfectly and he slapped Vaylin's ass once; a red hand print marking her. He smirked when he heard Vaylin's moan teasing him further, he even saw her smirk when she tilted her head. Grabbing a handful of his sister's hair, Aeon pulled on it roughly, sending pleasure and pain down Vaylin's spine. Oh, how she loved it. To be used at her brother's beck and call, it gave her such a thrill.

The former Sith Twi'lek watched in anticipation, her Emperor's cock pulsating inside of her mistress; back and forth, waiting for the beloved treasure to hit her womb. She licked her lips seductively at her lustful imagination- perhaps he would be kind, kissing her neck sensually and whisper of want, love and poetry. Or maybe he would be forceful, taking what he knew to be his; her body, her wants and desires, and transform her into a woman desirable for her Emperor.

Aeon felt the lust from the Twi'lek- the one responsible for Arcann's disfigurement, the one he choose to spare when he could've struck her down. His raging lust boiled in the depths of his soul, his sense of pride demanding that she too would kneel in front of him-

His cock swelled as his balls tightened, emptying his seed deep into Vaylin's womb. Her pussy squeezed for all his cock had to offer, almost painfully so; her silent gasp leaving her lungs aching for more. Vaylin's skin tingled when she heard her brother's animalistic growl by her ear, proud of herself, and smirked with lustful pride when his fingers intertwined with hers.

She was better than that Republic Twi'lek slut…

Aeon's amusing hum brought her out of her thoughts. "I should have figured you'd be jealous. But not quite like _this_." He gently nipped on her earlobe, pressing his nose against her neck and inhaled her scent; it was strong, musky, lustful, and pure. "It actually pains me to see you like this."

"Like what?" Vaylin's voice bit with acid.

The Emperor said nothing then looked towards the Lethan Twi'lek. "Leave us."

Atroxa nodded, however unwilling she was and her eyes drifted to the thick twelve inch member of her Emperor as it now bobbed between his legs and her mistress' legs, and left.

Turning his sister around and looking into her beautiful yellow eyes, Aeon contemplated his words. "I feel your anguish and your jealously," he kissed sweetly and gently, honoring her with the affection she justly deserved. "You have nothing to worry about; I've always been by your side."

Vaylin's lips quivered into a smile. "I know." She brought her brother into a hug, burying her face in his neck; wanting to be lost inside of him, to be complete and whole. "I just want to be happy with you. To grow old and rule the galaxy by our wills alone, and our children playing together." She backed away and kissed across his neckline, tasting his flesh and skin with her tongue. "I want you."

"You already do," assured Aeon tenderly, caressing Vaylin's cheek. Cradling her face in his hands, the Emperor worshiped her beauty with his kisses. "All of the Empire shall know and they'll love and cheer for us, statues and parades and parties in our honor. We shall be gods and they'll praise for our safety and livelihood."

He pressed his forehead against hers. Two souls intertwined by fate yet separated by flesh and blood and bone.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

The stars twinkled with an eons care, continuous and everlasting with energy and wisdom. Everlasting and eternal- like his empire. Eternal and everlasting- like his duty as emperor.

Like his burden and strife to unite the galaxy.

The Emperor stood in stark nudity by the window of his flagship, previously owned by his treacherous brother, reflecting on those stars. Maybe they were his family.

"Even stars, as majestic and immortal as they seem, still die," Aeon's eyes widened in disbelief; the immortal Emperor of Zakuul stared down at his son through the reflection of the window. "I have always loved the stars."

Aeon swiveled around and called his lightsaber through the Force, the yellow glow glossing against his naked body and gazed into the otherwise empty room.

Only Vaylin's unconscious, nude body was the only _living_ thing in the room. Her chest slowly heaving up and down brought some sense of ease to the young Emperor, and Aeon lowered his lightsaber and deactivated the saber. His eyes narrowed and glanced over his shoulder to the slightly bemused face of his deceased father.

" _My chains are broken, the Force shall free me._ Probably my favorite line of the Sith Code," Valkorion continued, stepping past the confinement of the window and entered the physical realm.

"How is this possible? No Force-wielder can surpass death," demanded Aeon, keeping his body weary of this apparition.

"What is a Force-wielder to a god?" Valkorion countered, disappearing instantly from his son to his daughter. The former Emperor leaned towards his daughter and gently stroke her cheek, ignoring her state of unconsciousness and nudity. "I see you have taken the Eternal Throne and not long after my death."

"I didn't have many options," retorted Aeon, relaxing somewhat. "What happened? With Arcann and Thexan…" Aeon winced as the pulsating buzz in his skull irritated him. "Why did you block my mind?"

Valkorion continued to observe his daughter. The action, whether his father was purposefully ignoring him or not, caused the young Emperor's heart to race and his anger to rise. On some tiny level, Aeon started to understand how Arcann must've felt…

"TELL ME!" roared Aeon, the window behind him cracked severely from the sudden implosion of the Force from within. The ungodly sound awoke Vaylin with a start, panting harshly and looked at her lover in fright. His orange eyes loomed at her, as if he looking at something within her…

"Aeon!" cried Vaylin in concern, rushing to her brother and wrapped her hands around his face, shaking him. "What's wrong?!"

Aeon's widened orange eyes stared past her, right where his father's ghost just was…

He took a step back, lowering Vaylin's hands from his face. Was… that even real? Was he now experiencing the side affect of his father's release on him? His orange eyes reverted back to yellow when he considered Vaylin's fate. The two of them, both with the "inhibitors" unlocked, could be a liable threat to the Empire…

"I saw Father," answered Aeon honestly. "He appeared to me, then next to you. I tried to ask him questions- Arcann, me and you. But he didn't answer…" Rubbing his short brown hair, wincing slightly as the buzz started to increase, the Emperor continued. "I have no idea what's going on."

Vaylin pressed her lips to her brother, hoping it would calm him. "Father is very powerful but I didn't think even he could surpass death."

"Why is he appearing now?" uttered Aeon under his breath, just loud enough for Vaylin to contemplate. "It's been a week since his death."

"He's always kept his plans to himself," Vaylin said. "But he has his reasons, something tells me he'll be visiting soon. Speaking of," Vaylin walked away from Aeon, her hips, perhaps, swaying teasingly; a smirk curling on the Emperor's lips. "we shouldn't be too far from the Sith Empire space, we should prepare for the meeting."

"Meeting or ' _meeting_ '," inquired Aeon cheekily.

Vaylin eyed her brother cautiously then continued to dress herself. "Joking was never your strong suit."

The Emperor's smile flattened a little, his yellow eyes squinting at his sister's insult. As Vaylin exited their room, Aeon glanced over his shoulder towards the cracked window.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

Dressed in his father's armor Aeon stepped onto the bridge, his people working fervently at their stations. Vaylin strode alongside her brother, her yellow eyes judging the fleet of Sith warships awaiting them. The Emperor sensed her anticipation, a bemusing smile growing.

"Don't worry, they won't attack," Aeon said, walking up the staircase to the cavernous window. "Though it would give me the valid excuse of eradicating them from the galaxy."

"This might be the most boring takeover in galactic history," pouted Vaylin, leaning her head against her brother's shoulder. She was growing more bold in her affections. "Where's the fun of burning down a planet if they're going to surrender before we even arrive?"

"This is politics, not war," clarified Aeon.

"Politics always leads to conflict, which leads to fun," Vaylin countered.

The Emperor resisted an eyeroll when a holographic transmission on the deck appeared, the screams of the _Mark VI Supremacy-_ class starfighter flew past the window.

"Word travels quickly," mused Aeon, a smirk on his lips. "I take it you're aware of my visit to the Republic space."

" _And I can assume the reason why you're here as well,_ " The female Sith said. She held herself highly, well-dressed and her face held wisdom of experience. " _Most of the Sith who have faced the Eternal Throne have either died or vanished. We are aware of the threat your Empire is to both the Republic and the Sith._ "

"The point being," drawled Aeon, his demeanor becoming bored.

" _You yield the greatest power in the galaxy, why listen to the Republic?_ "

"I am a man of my word," the Emperor continued. "However I am also a pragmatic man, unless you have something to offer that bests the Republic's, then your people will be killed." Yellows eyes observed the female Sith. "I will assume you are the Empress for the Sith Empire, hence the manner of your declarations."

The female Sith nodded. " _I am Empress Acina, the ruler of the Sith Empire._ "

"The ruined Sith Empire," muttered Vaylin. Aeon shushed her gently.

"My limits of patience do not last long," Aeon declared. "You do not have to stand against me. Join us and kneel, or you can die; this is my only offer. And together, you can take victory for the destruction of the Republic, it is a petty thing to me. But it will mean something for you and your followers."

Acina pondered on the Emperor's offer, her brow furrowed in deep thought, focusing on the future consequences of her decision. " _If it is alright, I would like to continue this conversation in person._ "

The Emperor raised his brow, bemusing feelings stirred in his gut. "And what is wrong with our conversation over the hologram?"

" _Makes the deal final,_ " answered Acina. " _And it shows a sign of good faith._ "

"Didn't think the Sith had a sense of fair play," chuckled Aeon.

" _Not by normal standards,_ " Acina corrected.

"How should we proceed then? You come to me or shall I come to you?"

The Sith Empress nodded to a hidden figure off-screen. " _My people are standing down, you are allowed safe passage to my shuttle where we will continue our conversation._ "

Aeon did not say anything as he descended the flight of stairs, Vaylin following him and the transmission ended. Vaylin felt anger and jealously stirred in her again, memories of the filthy Twi'lek's lips around her brother's cock. _HER_ cock, it belonged to her!

"Remember what I told you," Aeon said. Her eyes widened in surprise as the Emperor's hands pinned her firmly against the wall, the dull metallic thud thundering in the hallway. No one was here. "I am by your side. Be by my side now." Yellow eyes lusted at her parted lips, her faint, sharp inhalation of breath telling him of his power over her.

Tasting her soft, sweet lips created a spark between the two, a spark that would outlast the eons of time and space in the galaxy; all other things would be lost and broken, but this was their mark, their legacy, their everything. Aeon's strong hands continued to pin Vaylin, his lustful gaze speaking to her silently; he wanted this and she loved him for it. To see the soft gentle side of Aeon was what Vaylin adored of him, but seeing the power and domination sparkling in his eyes sent shivers down her spine.

 _A man can have anything if he is willing to sacrifice_.

He was a man now.

Rather, he was _more_ than a man.

He was a embodiment of a symbol. The symbol of eternity.

The emptiness suddenly following Aeon's departure crushed her. She felt alone, alien. Yet she found it endearing.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

 **Dromund Kaas**

The Emperor of Zakuul observed the industrial architecture of the Sith Empire; cold, calculating and functional. Very machine-like. But there was an air of mythic vibes seeping beneath the planet.

Boarding the personal shuttle of Empress Acina, the Emperor, his sister and the Empress bolted from the capital city.

Time passed quickly and fog seeped into view of the shuttle, partially hiding the forest beneath them. Vaylin sensed Aeon's tired annoyance growing.

"There remain Sith who will not approve of this. They hold tight to the old ways," Acina spoke, turning to face the Emperor of Zakuul.

"I thought Sith respected power and cunning," Aeon lightly mocked, his arms folded tightly against his chest.

"Sith rely on passion and ambition, it tends to fuel other less useful emotions such as pride and arrogance," riposted Acina. "Many Sith have come to respect my rise as Empress, yet what I say is true regardless.

"Is that all you want?" Aeon asked, his firm stare looking through Acina. "For me to clean up the mess that your Empire has wrought upon itself?"

"No different than what you planned to do with the Republic once you were through with us."

The Emperor stood in silence, his eyes frittering to the side, a quiet snort leaving him. "Focusing back to our earlier talk, all I have to do is signal my fleet and watch your empire crumble to ash. I won't need the entire fleet to prove my point- both the Republic and your Empire are failing, it will not last for much longer even without my intervention. Surely you can see that, it will be an endless cycle of wanton destruction fueled by self-righteousness." He stepped towards the Sith Empress, orange and yellow eyes fixated on the other. "I can snap your neck right now and no one will stop me, they can't."

The Sith Empress knew he was serious. She knew he had the power to make his words true. Her opportunities were squandered by his ambition to rule the galaxy. Her full lips parted slightly, her posh Imperial tongue, which greatly reminded Aeon of the Coruscanti dialect, guided her thoughts. "There is only one path to victory. You want to seize the galaxy, and I will help you achieve it."

Aeon stalked closer to the Empress, his nose barely touching hers. His yellow eyes inspected her orange gaze, seizing on the chance if she was lying. The low, faint rumble of the shuttle's engine broke the tension. Vaylin watched her brother closely, her jealously flexed in her stomach, her palms becoming slightly damp.

His gaze shifted and turned away from the Empress, his hands folded regally behind him. "It's settled. Kneel before me," He turned around to face the Empress. "Swear your allegiance to the Eternal Throne for all of eternity." The defiant gaze of the Sith Empress wavered in protest before she knelt before him. Aeon silently gazed at the beautiful sight of his power controlling her, a powerful woman on her knees because he said so. Lust began to boil his blood, but he would control his lust and save it.

"My life is yours, my Emperor," Acina said, her voice soft and humble. Aeon gestured for her to stand.

"As to the problem at hand with the remaining Sith who will fight against me, you will lead the search as you're more familiar with this system than I," suggested Aeon. "Gather everyone loyal to you and commence a hunt for these traitors."

Noticing his sister's all-knowing stare, Aeon walked over to her and leaned into her ear. "Keep an eye on her, just to be safe." The shuttle rocked violently when a missile exploded on the hull, smoke and fire erupted on the spot. The trio of Force wielders stumbled and leapt out the ship, the shuttle landing uncontrollably over the cliff side. Aeon crawled in his dazed state towards Vaylin; her whimpered groan caused Aeon to become scared. Cradling her face in his hands, Aeon looked for any injuries, seeing none he relaxed. Rage quickly replaced his anger. Orange eyes burned with spitefulness at the surrounding environment. Picking Vaylin up and placing her on her feet, Aeon took a number of steps towards the forest.

"Cowards!" barked Aeon, his voice carrying a god's wrath. "There is no force in the universe that'll save you from me! You better kill yourselves before I find you, because when I do I will rip your skins off and make you eat them!" The ground broke apart under his feet, an orbit of debris circled around him. Acina took a step from the Emperor of Zakuul, she could see the Force energy surrounding him, such power… such rage. "YOU HEAR ME!?" His voice carried off into the far distance, his voice also lowered an octave sounding like a godly demon.

A flicker of fear quickened Vaylin's heart, the familiar sound of her brother from earlier still fresh in her mind. Yet a tingle spread across her body. There was the power that dwelled within him, yet he was much scarier than her when he was angry… because he cared for her.

Her brother was perhaps a bigger, confused mess than her… And she knew that meant something.

A loud screech from a primal Vine Cat leapt from the trees and landed in front of them, hissing at the intruders. Glaring in spite at the creature, Aeon grabbed the creature by its throat through the Force, with a sharp flick of his wrist snapped its neck.

Stopping short of the creature's face, Aeon continued to glare before turning towards Vaylin. "You alright?"

"I'll say," Vaylin said, look past her brother towards the creature. "I didn't expect that from you." A cute smirk crossed her lips in ponderment. "But I do like the more authoritative side of you."

The Emperor frowned as he felt more of those creatures closing in. "We might be in the heart of their den." The hissing hum of his yellow lightsaber ignited. "Clever, they're trying to kill us with our surroundings."

"Let them come, it's their funeral," Vaylin said.

Acina ignited her amethyst saberstaff, twirling it in preparation of the first wave.

"That armor wasn't designed for combat," Vaylin noted towards her brother.

"I know, I'll make due regardless and kill those beasts faster," Aeon answered.

'This might be much more enjoyable than I imagine,' thought Vaylin.

Fifteen Vine Cats surrounded the trio of Force wielders, hissing and growling like the ignorant beasts they were. Yellow and oranges eyes surveyed the trap they found themselves boxed in, calculating the best laid plan.

The Emperor shifted his stance, lowering his yellow lightsaber in alignment with his leg. His grip tighten against the hilt, confirming his confidence in his skills. "We'll each take five. Can you handle that?" Aeon said, focusing his question to the Empress.

"I'm insulted you doubt me that much," Acina countered.

"There's been many things I've been disappointed in lately," commented Aeon lowly. The Emperor lunged towards the three Vine Cats directly in his vicinity, sliding on his knees he slashed at the legs of the beasts. Howls and cries of pain haunted the forest, the hisses of the lightsabers hacking and slashing away at the beasts, and the dull thuds barely registered in Aeon's ears as the Cats laid dead. The gentle drizzle of the oncoming rain dripped from his hair.

"They're hiding in the forest," Aeon pointed his saber towards the trees. "Not far from here. There must be a base or camp nearby."

"Probably the same ones jamming our comm signals," hissed Acina. "My shuttle has an emergency beacon. The signal should cut through an interference. If help is coming, that's where they'll be."

Placing the lightsaber on his belt, Aeon glared at the forest before following the Empress down the cliffside. Vaylin strode by her brother's side, casting a glance at him. "What's gotten into you? You've never reacted like that."

Aeon kept his firm gaze forward. "No one tried to kill you earlier. Because of me, you're a target as well."

"I would've been a target regardless."

"Not as big as you are now."

Vaylin halted in front of Aeon, the Emperor's stern yellow eyes widening at her action. "You don't trust me," Vaylin stated, her eyes narrowing at her brother.

The Emperor's gaze darkened dangerously. "I don't trust myself." Aeon redirected his glare towards Acina, silently ordering her to continue towards the broken ship on the other side of the twin waterfalls. Facing his sister, Aeon kept his dark gaze on her. "Something's wrong. Ever since this cage has been lifted from my mind, I've felt…" His eyes flickered with uncertainty. "I fear I know why father caged our minds, and what that means for us."

"He's dead now," Vaylin bluntly said. "And whatever is going on with you, you will get over it. It is the Force's power flowing freely through you now, and your body isn't used to it."

Orange iris' softened to yellow again. "Perhaps you're right. It would explain the hallucination."

"Maybe," muttered Vaylin. "But let's focus on the task at hand."

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

"Slugging through the forest to hunt you down was going to be the worst part of this job. It's so much easier when the targets come to us," mocked the Bounty Hunter standing on the small river bank next to the destroyed shuttle. The Human male folded his arms, surrounded by a small squad of HK assassin droids.

Aeon, Acina, and Vaylin halted on the opposite end of the nameless Bounty Hunter. The Emperor observed the floating droid coming towards them, its box-shaped head rotating nonstop. "You know who we are, yet you're stupid enough to try and kills us?" Aeon exclaimed in astonishment.

"The GenoHaradan fear no one. Not even you," countered the Bounty Hunter.

Vaylin reached her hand out and crushed the HK assassin droids, sparks and smoke rising from their metallic corpses. "I'd be terrified if I was you."

The Bounty Hunter kept his smug expression. "We don't leave any witnesses, that's why we're a myth."

Aeon raised his eyebrow at the statement. His eyes looked from side to side, over the Bounty Hunter to the ridge, and behind him. "And what's to stop me from killing you?"

"Nothing. The beacon is already destroyed." The sharp crack of the Bounty Hunter's neck followed by the thud of his corpse eased the Emperor's mind.

"At least he was honest," noted Aeon.

The Sith Empress inspected the burning wreckage of the shuttle. "Comm signals still jammed and a fierce storm is heading our way."

"I can handle a little rain. We need to find the campsite of the GenoHaradan and see who hired them," Vaylin proposed. "Then we can get a signal for your Sith lackeys to find us, by then we'll have burned the camp to the ground."

"Sounds good," agreed Aeon. "The campsite can't be far from here. Let's get a move on, we don't know how many of them there are."

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

The bowed heads of the statues greeted the Force wielders as they arrived at the ancient Sith Temple. The web of lightning danced across the dark stormy sky, bringing the haunting mysticism of the planet to full circle. Nearby was a group of small tents packed with equipment and weapons.

"We should find something of use," Aeon said, heading towards the main tent. A rectangular handheld communicator was placed on the table. The holographic image of Leontyne Saresh appeared.

" _It's not enough to simply crash the shuttle, I want to see the bodies. No bodies, no bonus._ " Her scowl enhanced the beauty on the Twi'lek's face, Aeon observed. Her blind dedication to the failing Republic would be her undoing. He warned her.

"She was lying," affirmed Vaylin, casting a look of disgust at the Twi'lek.

"It'll be her final mistake as Supreme Chancellor," Acina agreed, her scowl enhancing her beauty. "I'll enjoy burning down every planet in the name of the Empire." The Emperor casted a glance towards the Empress. "The Eternal Empire, of course."

Aeon hummed in thought before shutting off the hologram. "Apparently you have a traitor in your mist Acina. The Sith tend to be stubborn creatures, aren't they?"

The loud whirring of a ship's engine called their attention. Looking towards the sky, the model of the ship belong to one of the Mandalorian culture. The sudden explosion of a missile followed by a torrent of blue blaster fire forced the Force wielders to retreat into the temple.

"Into the temple!" cried Acina, taking the lead ahead of the Emperor and Vaylin. Force lightning fired from her fingertips at the shield generator blocking the entrance. The ship swerved in front of the temple and fired another missile at the top of the entrance way. Large stones and debris rained down on the Force wielders, barely making it in without a scratch.

The Emperor brushed the dust and dirt off his armor, descending down the large staircase to where his sister and Acina stood.

"I'm sure there's another way out," Acina said, studying the architecture of the temple.

"Be shame if you didn't know anything about your own culture," Vaylin snarked.

"Easy," Aeon hushed. "We're safe and alone for the moment. The rest of GenoHaradan are probably somewhere in the depths of the temple."

"And the sight of the Mandalorian ship leaves something to the imagination," Vaylin stated.

"Yes, it does. Saresh wouldn't be foolish enough to believe that an exploding ship would be enough to kill me, she must be using someone as a pawn," ventured Aeon. "And she must have struck a deal with the Mandalorians to make sure my death was certain."

"All the more fun for us to have as we torture and kill them slowly," Vaylin grinned.

Aeon's lips curled in a smirk. "It'd be nice to use my power more freely."

"Now you're starting to see the fun side," teased Vaylin.

 **-Legacy of the Throne-**

Traveling deeper into the temple, Aeon, Vaylin and Acina came unto the ruined tomb of a Sith Lord. Acina and Vaylin continued past the tomb, however the Emperor slowed when the skeleton.

" _The looted tomb of another Sith Lord. I once thought these ancient temples held the secrets of immortality. I was wrong,_ " spoke the apparition of Valkorion, materializing next to the young Emperor.

His body tensed at the sight of his father, the earlier conversations with Vaylin bringing worry and doubt.

" _I am very much real my son. The Force works in mysterious ways for those ignorant of its true power._ "

"Are you going to answer my questions or will you turn your back to me again?" demanded Aeon, narrowing his eyes at his father.

" _In time, once you are truly worthy of becoming my successor to the throne._ "

"Then we're done," Aeon declared boldly and strutted past Valkorion.

" _Careful, boy,_ " Valkorion called out, the deep bass of his voice growling at his son's defiance. " _Your power is a storm, powerful yet chaotic. Without my assistance, you will burn down everything I have wrought for millennium._ "

Aeon inhaled and exhaled deeply, blinking and shaking his head. "You're lying."

Valkorion scoffed. " _You are such a child. Look beyond your selfishness and see what I had to do to bring the Eternal Empire to its full glory._ "

The Emperor stared at his predecessor. "I know Mother wasn't happy about you caging Vaylin's mind, or mine. Why did you do it? What were you _afraid_ of?"

The former Emperor felt a flare of pride as he saw, not his son, but a man defending his pride. " _You._ "

Blinking at the simple answer, Aeon said nothing.

" _You are everything I have dreamed. A son forged after my own heart, my true heart._ "

Aeon furrowed his brow in perplexity. "You were afraid of me… so you caged my mind and Vaylin's mind." Resting his hands on the tomb, the current Emperor breathed to calm his troubled mind.

" _And your mother may have been correct,_ " continued Valkorion. " _Now the repercussions of my error will destroy everything._ "

"No, I won't let it. I will make the galaxy bow before the might of the Eternal Throne, and whatever happens to me, I'll face it."

" _I know you will. And you may die trying._ "

Pushing away from the tomb, Aeon followed where Vaylin and Acina walked to. "Death comes for us all. If I am the son who you claim I am, I'll see you again."

 ** **-Legacy of the Throne-****

The faint illumination from the hole in the roof of the temple provided the only visible light. A group of black and white armored GenoHaradan lounged about in the cavernous room, another group of Mandalorians kept their distance from the GenoHaradan.

"Don't you know it's rude to make me come out in a storm like us? We should just seal the passage behind us, trapping you in here forever," a white uniformed Imperial Officer stated, turning to face the three powerful Force wielders.

"Not an option. Saresh wants the corpses. No bodies, no bonus," the GenoHaradan leader reprimanded.

"After all the groveling you gave to me I finally made you Minister, and this is you thank me Lorman?" Acina mocked, glaring sternly at her underling. "By groveling to that Republic snake? You're pathetic."

"I don't answer to Saresh. I am her partner," Lorman retorted.

"I should rip your tongue for your insolence!" berated the Sith Empress.

"As if you're any better," Lorman continued. "Kneeling like some common harlot-" The Force began to crush Lorman's throat, the lack of air burning his lungs. The blasters clicked into position as the GenoHaradan and the Mandalorians aimed at the Emperor.

"Now would be the best time to carve his tongue," Aeon suggested to Acina, lifting the pathetic Imperial Officer off the ground.

"I'll take care of the others if you want to take your time on the sniveling worm," said Vaylin, smiling in devilish glee and her yellow lightsaber ignited. "Leave me something to tear off."

"It's not Lorman's call, the GenoHaradan always finish the job!" the leader of the GenoHaradan called. Releasing Lorman, ignoring the gasping of air, Aeon activated his lightsaber.

"Let him go," Aeon said. "He'll have nowhere to go."

The fight of blaster fire and lightsaber commenced immediately, purple and yellow lights illuminated the slaughter of the GenoHaradan and the Mandalorians. Using the strength of Djem So, Aeon leapt over a Mandalorian and slashed alongside her back. Vaylin enjoyed herself immensely, sensing the hopelessness and dread of a fallen GenoHaradan, his hands waving in protest, before she spiked her saber through his helmet. Force lightning fired from the Sith Empress, burning the insides of another Mandalorian.

Lorman backed away in fright of the Eternal Emperor, Aeon's dark glare piercing as he stalked towards his prey. "Stay back!" The unnatural power of the Force immobilized the Imperial Officer, Acina was enjoying putting this worm in his place.

"You are the Emperor. Would you like to execute the traitor or should I?" Acina asked.

"I've got a better idea," Vaylin interrupted. "Slap a shock collar on him. Let others see what happens when they oppose the Eternal Throne."

"Not a bad idea," a woman's voice called out. Lorman's neck snapped in a sickening angle and dropped to the floor. "But seeing a dead body really sets the fear in everyone." A powerful presence in the Force grew stronger and more potent, and it was getting closer. Besides the mysterious woman was an golden armored figure.

"Mandalore the Vindicated," Acina said, drawing her saberstaff to her person.

"I've got to thank you," the Mandalore began. "If you hadn't slain Mandalore the Ultimate, the Mandalorians wouldn't have had a fun time killing those Jedi."

The Emperor of Zakuul glared at the woman, her mask hiding her identity. "Where did you get that mask?"

"From Mandalore the Ultimate, when I pried it off his dead body," the woman bluntly said. "And from then I had the respect of the Mandalorians, which is not an easy thing to get."

His hand reached for his lightsaber. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

The woman smirked underneath her mask. "Clearly you have no respect for your superiors." The amethyst lightsaber blade shone against her mask. "I belong to neither the light or the dark. I've fought Mandalores and armies of the Dark side!" Flourishing her lightsaber with expert grace and power, she angled it towards the Emperor. "I am Darth Revan! And like your father, I will take back what was mine!"

The yellow light of his saber shone against Aeon's eyes, narrowing it at the supposed Revan. "I know of your legends, you died at the Foundry."

"I also died on Yavin 4, yet here I stand now." Darth Revan said.

"What do you gain from this?" Aeon asked, directing his question towards the Mandalore.

"A fight." The Mandalore's answer was simple.

"Do you believe you can take all three of us?" inquired Aeon, a prideful smirk on his lips.

"Just one of you will suffice," Revan said.

 ** **A**** **/N: Hope you guys enjoy this** **chapter!**

 **... Bet you guys are THRILLED to see this get updated... -_- and all the reviews of 'Update, update, update' are at least done, for now.**

 **Anyway, so I figured after a LOOONG wait, a nice big twist and surprise was the least I could do.**

 **Harem-**

Vaylin, Senya Tirall, Satele Shan, Lana Beniko, Jaesa Willsaam, Vette, Ashara Zavros, Shae Vizla, Nadia Grell, Kira Carsen, Fem Revan, Sana-Rae, Salana Rok, Celeste Mourne, Leontyne Saresh, Ceta Farr, Darth Atroxa, Darth Minax, Vanat, Tersu, Surro, Darth/Empress Acina, Tari Darkspinner, Thana Vesh

 **Power scale-**

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Naga Sadow ( _with Sith Corsaid and Sith relics through Dark Side Magic_ )

 **Star to Star+ level:**

Father

Abeloth

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Son ( _Large Planet_ )

Daughter ( _Large Planet_ )

Valkorion ( _Small Planet; after absorbing Ziost, his power have likely doubled, placing him within this range due to the energy he absorbed on Nathema_ )

Darth Nihilus ( _potentially; can siphon an entire planet's Force energy but constant hunger can dwell on that power_ )

Arcann ( _Small Planet as Emperor of Zakuul after 5 years; Valkorion, after the events of Rise of the Emperor, said that both he and the Hero of Tython/Outlander would need to team up to defeat both Arcann and Vaylin_ )

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Vitiate, Emperor of the Sith ( _through the Ritual of Nathema he absorbed this level of energy in the process of sub-atomically ripping apart all forms of life and culling it of the Force, thus making him immortal and making said energy his own. Also noted by Revan that he doesn't need this ritual to perform this feat, which Vitiate demonstrated when he drained the entire population of Ziost on his own_ )

Hero of Tython/Outlander ( _Managed to outmatch the Emperor, even saying that the Hero of Tython "harnessed immense power" after defeating him, which could place the Outlander at the peak Moon level_ )

Arcann ( _Managed to to fight evenly and briefly overpower the Outlander during their duel_ )

Vaylin ( _Various statements from Lana Beniko, Arcann and Valkorion support that her potential in the Force is massive, even within her family but due to the constraints placed on her power by Valkorion, little as been seen of her full potential_ )

Thexan ( _Should be a peer and equal to Arcann_ )

Aeon

Revan ( _At his prime_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Revan

Exar Kun ( _Absorbed the entire Massassi Population, proved weaker than, but comparable to, the Jedi's Wall of Light in a clash of energies, was considered the darkest energy Luke Skywalker had felt after Darth Sidious_ )

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Darth Marr

Satele Shan

Darth Nox

Naga Sadow ( _Per his Sith Spirit and talisman being required to summon the Ancient Threat on Yavin IV alongside the spirits of Marka Ragnos, Tulak Hord and Exar Kun and their own respective talisman_ )

Marka Ragnos

Exar Kun ( _Comparable to Ulic Qel-Droma; stronger than any Jedi of his day, which would include the likes of Nomi Sunrider and Thon_ )

Tulak Hord

Freedon Nadd

Senya Tirall

 **Country to Country+:**

Darth Malgus


End file.
